


Five Places Snape Loves To Kiss Harry

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Snape bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Places Snape Loves To Kiss Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elewyiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elewyiss).



1\. Right between the eyebrows, especially after they're wrinkled from too many hours of marking dimwitted Defence essays handed in by awestruck teenagers.

 

2\. Along the curve of his biceps. Harry had developed whipcord muscles that striated under skin and Severus loves to trace their strength with the pointed tip of his tongue.

 

3\. The back of his thighs; from ticklish kneecap to just under the curve of his arse. His favourite time to do so? Just as dawn is breaking and Harry is heavy with slumber, weighted in dreams.

Sometimes, Snape bites.

 

4\. On his mouth, his unguarded, uncouth, uncomplimentary but totally honest mouth. Severus has had enough of sweet words and pretty lies to last a lifetime.

 

5\. Next to the kitchen sink, just as Snape is rinsing out his final cup of tea for the morning and just before Harry is leaving for work. Snape has a clear view through the window above the sink and without fail, every day, Harry will turn at the front gate and wave at him.

The memory of that simple action keeps a small, secret smile on Snape's face until elevenses.


End file.
